


Do You, Don't You Want Me To Love You

by ShippingMcLennon



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: A little, Blowjobs, Cold John, Implied Attraction, Intense teasing, Light Angst, M/M, Needy Paul, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possible Slow burn, SO MUCH TEASING, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Table Sex, Teasing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, You've been warned, barely, but they love each other - Freeform, depends on if I continue this, for now, for now., mentioned previous sexual content, or like each other, or under table sex, this doesn't end with fluff, two morons who need to let go of their ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingMcLennon/pseuds/ShippingMcLennon
Summary: After his feelings have been ignored, John shows Paul a different side of himself as he releases much built up (sexual) tension.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Do You, Don't You Want Me To Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Spirit of Hospitality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042023) by [whereitwillgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereitwillgo/pseuds/whereitwillgo). 



> This is something I wrote over a year ago and decided to finally post it.

_The band mates are sitting eating dinner at a table with each other, as well as a couple of friends of theirs (Brian, Mal, George Martine or whoever)(I don’t know who they ate dinner with)._

John and Paul were sitting side by side yet again at the table. They were always the two closest band mates, but what the rest of the group didn’t know was just how close they really were. They’ve always had an unspoken desirable tension between them that they would unleash with subtle smirks and flirty remarks to one another that nobody else picked up on. That used to be all it was, until just recently, when they released all that built up tension to much desired sex. 

Eager John felt as if his heart could explode out his chest when [Paul had joined his obscene relations with a bird after sneakily watching them through the corner of the room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042023) last week. However, when he found out it was only a chance for Paul to convey his dominance, as well as have a good time, Johns excitement for who he can only continue calling his friend, died back down. His heart sinking at the fact that it was only a one time thing he could have better taken advantage of, but let fall through his fingers. 

Paul had blamed it on the alcohol and pot, but John could blame it on overdue desire. Paul not only committed to not bringing the night up, but also visually indicated that John ought to forget about it too. However, the flirting continued, and the teasing grew, more so than ever before. All that released tension had built up to twice the amount one could have previously perceived. 

John was always the one who waited for Paul to make the first move, always having been afraid of rejection. And with that, he always accepted, in hopes of something more happening, but it never did. Instead it was let go of, like blown dandelions on a windy day. But not this time. Not for what John has planned. John’s had enough waiting. He wants that night back. John wants the man he once cried for back, with his eyes tightly shut and mouth agape. He finally set aside his fear of rejection and replaced it with sexual impulse. 

So now, as they sit, side by side, John to the left of Paul, he took this opportunity to scoot his seat closer to Pauls. Paul hadn’t noticed, but John was already sitting to the right edge of his seat so their thighs were just inches apart. 

As everyone began passing bowls of food and conversing with one another, there was enough diversion for John to get Paul's attention without the care of the others noticing. John began gently brushing his leg against Paul’s. Paul immediately looked down at his leg before giving John a shocking glare as he lightly gasped in surprise. However, that shocking eye contact soon turned into gratitude, letting Paul release his breath and untense his muscles. 

Grinning slightly at his appeal to Johns newly found boldness, Paul sent John positive signals as he scooted himself impossibly closer to John. John felt his heart beat pick up, but wouldn’t dare give Paul the power he previously had over him. Instead John kept his focus on his food and his mates, trying to keep his appearance as casual as possible in front of Paul. 

After a few moments, the men's legs soon became intertwined with one another, pressed firmly and subtly rubbing against each other. Noticing Johns casual expression, Paul too settled down to a regular manner, not anticipating what John had planned next, which was much more than the usual trifling teasing keeping Paul so calm. John was just waiting for his opportune moment. 

As some more time passed, both men had become rather used to the movement in their legs, but neither had the intention to stop, and even shared grins with one another every now and then, Paul’s more of a smirk, while John would shy down rather easily. 

As Paul was passed a bowl of food and a large spoon, he was about to begin pouring himself the meal when John placed a hand on his thigh and began rubbing, causing Paul to gasp again and drop the bowl with the spoon on the table. The loud noise it created quieted the room and brought everyone's attention to him. 

“You alright, mate?” George asked concerningly after a moment of silence. Paul hesitated, feeling a tightness in his pants. John only began touching him and he was already getting hard. But that didn’t stop John from rubbing harder and moving closer to his crotch. 

“Eh, yeah… Jus’ a bit hot, is all”, Paul finally answered, trying to sound as even as possible, all while his breathing was becoming rapid and unsteady. Paul picked up the bowl and tried to pour himself a spoon of food as casually as possible, hands slightly shaking, before putting it back. 

Everyone continued on with their business, meanwhile John looked down and smirked to himself. Paul glanced at John to read his expression, which only caused Paul to blush, not knowing how to react with this new side of John. John didn’t look back at Paul. Instead he kept smirking as he moved higher towards Paul’s cock. 

Paul shifted in his seat as his erection grew, pressing against his trousers. Soon enough, John's hand was just centimeters away from Paul's cock. John glanced down at Paul's erection, and began rubbing it slowly with his thumb. Paul shuddered at the feather light friction, and struggled to keep a groan inside as he tried to breath through the noises he felt were impossible to prevent. 

Paul's eyes were glued down to his member as he agonizingly watched John tease him ever so carefully. John noticed Paul's observations with a smirk, and used it as a sign. He moved his hand so it was on top of Paul’s cock instead of just his thumb and started rubbing him gently with the heel of his palm. 

Paul raised his head as he bit his bottom lip to keep him from moaning, until he swore blood could leak out. When someone started a conversation with John, he eased a little and began lightly stroking Paul’s cock with his fingers. This let Paul's breath settle a bit, but the ecstasy still made him twitch. 

Expecting the torture to be over soon, Paul gasped in shock when John firmly grabbed his cock and started slowly pulling his cock him through his trousers. This time it wasn’t subtle, and got everyone’s attention. 

“You okay, Paul?” Ringo asked, everyone else staring at Paul in confusion.

“Yeah, I… I…”, Paul was at a loss of words, his cheeks burning.

“Sound a bit uneasy Paul. Maybe try and hit the loo”, John interrupted, to Paul's relief. Paul looked at John and nodded his head, almost timidly while also trying to say something, but couldn’t make up the words. “I’ll walk you, mate”, John announced evenly, standing up. He immediately moved in front of Paul, who took the chance to get up as well. As they both eagerly left the room, John made sure to cover Paul until they exited. 

As soon as the door shut behind them, John grabbed Paul's hand and yanked him to his bedroom, making Paul almost giggle before he was thrown onto the bed. Paul's back slammed roughly against the mattress, immediately turning Paul's beam into a needy, anticipating look. John removed Paul's shirt before removing his own, and began to hover over Paul's heaving chest. 

Paul wrapped his hands around Johns neck in attempt to pull him close into a kiss, but John immediately lowered his face down to Paul's stomach. Paul whimpered, aching to be touched, but John ignored. Instead, he knelt down to Paul's lower waist and began nibbling at it as he unbuttoned Paul's trousers and pulled them down. Paul puffed out heavy air as John moved his lips closer to his crotch. 

John stopped to remove Paul’s boxers, letting his hard on pop out freely, precome already leaking out of it. John placed his hands on Paul's torso and hovered his mouth over Paul's erection for a moment, letting Paul feel John’s hot breath on him. 

“Oh, J- John.. come on... please”, Paul managed to whimper between gasps as he tangled his fingers in Johns hair, begging for John to continue. John accepted and licked a long strip up the underside of Paul's length, before removing contact completely. 

Despite the briefness, Paul bucked his hips up involuntarily, followed by helpless whimpers and furrowed brows as his eyes squeezed shut. Sensing his need, John stuck Paul's tip into his mouth while sloppily sucking and swirling his tongue around it. 

Paul grunted and lifted his hips in hopes of getting the feel of John's mouth further down his length, but John immediately lifted his head. It wasn’t Paul's turn to be making moves, it was John's, whether he wanted to slow down and tease or speed up and make Paul scream, and he wanted to make that perfectly clear. And he did, if his dominant glare making Paul whimper was anything to go by. 

Paul lowered his hips down with a disappointed, audible groan. Finally, John obliged, starting at Paul's tip, and shortly taking more and more of him in. Paul exhaled in relief, but kept unconsciously moving his hips. John began bobbing his head up and down Paul's length slowly as soon as he couldn’t fit anymore of him in. 

“Uh… chr- christ. Johnny”, Paul said, followed by grunts and moans. When Paul tried lifting his hips again, John moved his hands from Paul’s torso and forcefully pushed his hips down, making Paul's bum almost slam onto the bed. Paul grunted again, but this time John didn’t pull away, continuing his assault. Paul continued almost violently scratching the back of John's head, trying to praise him for his actions, and breathed heavily between moans. 

“Johnny, faster… pl- please”, Paul pleaded, knowing he needed to beg to get John to show any sign of mercy. But John didn’t give in. Instead, he only held Paul down harder and slowed down while beginning to hum, sending vibrations throughout Paul's cock. 

Paul grunted as he threw back his head, and with any energy he had left, tried forcefully to move his hips up to speed up the motion, but it was in vain. Paul's hips stayed in one spot, and John continued the torturously slow sucking while continuing to hum around the bassists dick. 

“John”, Paul blurted, his voice cracking, before exhaling strongly. “S- stop teasing.” Paul bit his lip in frustration. “Please”, he barely got out of his mouth. John continued at his pace, but just to make matters worse, pressed his tongue flatly against Paul’s cock as he bobbed. Paul held out the longest groan as he felt his orgasm approaching, heavy knots in his cock, all the way to his stomach, so strongly it made him dizzy, his cock twitching and leaking inside of John’s already wet mouth. 

“Jo- Johnny… I can’t…. ’m not gonna last… pl-please”, Paul whimpered, followed by weak moans as Paul’s head thrashed side to side. John released Paul’s cock with a pop, before putting all of him back in his mouth, and finally bobbing at a much quicker, steady pace, making Paul gasp strongly in pleasure and gratitude. 

“Oh god, John… ye-yeah”, Paul moaned, his cock finally receiving the friction it longed for. “Mm Johnny… I- I’m gonna cum”, Paul warned squirming under John, as the older man kept sucking his cock. 

Noticing the sudden increase in Paul's breath, John gripped the base of Paul's length with his hand and started stroking the lower half, making sure to get whatever he might have missed with his mouth. Finally, hearing a loud grunt, John gazed his eyes up to see Paul in complete ecstasy. Heaving chest, head thrown back, mouth agape, eyes shut, and lashes fluttering. John tried to cherish the gorgeous sight for a moment before closing his eyes to focus on the task at hand. 

He tried to bob and stroke faster as he felt Paul's fingers uncontrollably pull at his hair more than before, until he finally felt Paul release inside his mouth with another loud groan and several nonsensical praises. John continued to bob his head, letting Paul ride out his orgasm, and swallowed every drop of him as he began to slow down his motion. Paul's breathing slowed, but he continued to run his fingers through John's hair in appreciation as he gazed down at John. 

John pulled up slightly to see Paul's wet hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. Although he tried to hide it, John couldn't help but think about just how gorgeous the younger man was. It made him angry that he couldn’t express it with the lad he’s always wanted, knowing that if he could, he’d spoil him rotten and made sure Paul knew how special he was everyday. But John was done being used, and knew this was his only choice. 

Paul brushed Johns hair out of his face before wrapping his shaking hands around Johns neck and pulling him into the kiss he’s been longing for. John had never seen Paul so affectionate towards him before. He was always one to keep his feelings composed and careless after sex, especially the night they got together. Although it did give John butterflies to see Paul want him this new, loving way, he still wouldn’t give in to being Paul's lover only whenever the younger man desired. 

After a moment, John pulled away in the midst of the kiss and reached for his shirt, desperately fighting the urge in his stomach. Before Paul got a chance to question, John settled his shirt over his head before walking towards the door. 

“Finishing up dinner mate?” John asked. Paul was brought to disbelief. Disbelief that John would use an excuse like finishing a meal to leave him in such a state. Confused wasn’t enough to describe how Paul felt towards the man who would always jump at the chance to get noticed by Paul, but evenly just walked out the door without another word. 

Paul felt his heart almost sink as he longed for more of John's touch and natural loving state after such an intense orgasm. John was always so loving and warm, and never hid it. On the contrary, he always took advantage to show it when he got anything close to a chance. 

  
Paul sat there puzzled for a moment before putting his clothes back on. However, he didn’t much feel like going back down with his hair sticking to his forehead, breathing uneven, and hands shaky. Facing everyone again. Facing _John_ after what just happened. But he still longed for the man to return and show him that care and affection he deeply carved at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this didn't end all cute and fluffy :(
> 
> This was intended to be just a one shot, considering I've been trying to figure out a plot for about a year and a half when I first wrote this, but nothing clicked. That being said, I am willing to continue this as a chapter story (or just add one more part) per request and suggestions, meaning I will write it if I get a suggestion from someone, but won't know what to write otherwise because I've been stuck for soo long... 
> 
> So... Please let me know if you'd like to see another part, and most importantly, what you would want to see in it!  
> (Let me know through my tumblr, or through the comments!)  
> 
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed! Sorry for the cold ending :/


End file.
